Tous Pour Un
by musehic
Summary: OS threesome RonHarryHermione Traduction Voici comment réagissent Ron et Harry quand Hermione lit un slash et qu'ils l'aprennent...


Voici ma première traduction et aussi par la même occasion ma première fiction. C'est une traduction de la fiction de Casira « All for one ». Vous ne trouverez pas la version originale sur ce site mais sur fictionalley, dont je ne peux pas donner l'addresse complète ici... sachez que c'est avec les www et .org ...

Si vous avez des suggestions concernant la traduction, qui pourrait être médiocre, n'hésitez pas à me les communiquer !

Voila bonne lecture !

* * *

Hermione lisait quand ils la trouvèrent, ce qui n'était pas vraiment une surprise. Ce qui était par contre une surprise était que quand Harry et Ron coururent dans la salle commune, surprenant Hermione seule, elle toussa et se redressa rapidement et cacha son livre sous le coussin le plus proche, paraissant déconcertée. 

Harry s'arrêta quelques pas avant son siège, la regardant curieusement ; Ron fut plus direct.

« Salut, on pensait que tu allais venir nous voir nous entraîner – Qu'est-ce que tu lisais ? »

Si Harry ne s'imaginait pas des choses, Hermione avait rougit.

« Rien ! Juste un… un roman. » Elle remit une mèche de cheveux derrière une oreille.

Ron, qui avait été de mauvaise humeur tout l'après-midi (Harry se demandait si la soudaine chaleur de printemps était allée droit à son cerveau) ne prit pas ça pour une réponse. Il s'avança, ricanant, et ignora la protestation d'indignation d'Hermione lorsqu'il piocha le livre.

« Alors. Tu n'es pas venue voir nos superbes prouesses athlétiques pour lire… »

La voix de Ron s'éteignit. Harry regarda au-dessus de son épaule.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

Ron, incrédule, observa Hermione par-dessus le livre :

« _La limite des sorts : Contes de Sexe, Magie et Passion_ ? »

Les joues d'Hermione devinrent rouge pétant.

« Je… »

Harry prit le livre des mains de Ron qui était trop choqué pour protester beaucoup et regarda fixement la pâle couverture magenta une minute avant de l'ouvrir. Après avoir cligné des yeux plusieurs fois sur la copie, il commença de lire à haute voix :

« 'Estimable éditrice Salacia Bickerstaff a trié ces contes torrides pour titiller vos sens' » Harry fit une pose, arquant un sourcil à Hermione. « 'Des sorcières découvrant le pouvoir de la passion aux magiciens travaillant la magie sur de farouches cœurs' Mon dieu tu _lis _réellement cette chose ? »

« Je… voulais connaître la littérature du monde sorcier » Dit Hermione, la voix forcée.

Ron fit un petit bruit incrédule. « Tu voulais connaître la littérature du monde sorcier et tu as choisi une _anthologie Bickerstaff _? »

Harry lui lança un regard. « Quoi, elle est connue ? »

« Infâme, » Dit Ron dans sa barbe « Maman a averti Ginny une fois qu'elle n'allait jamais autoriser aucun de ses livres à la maison, et elle n'a jamais osé – elle a des yeux de lynx ma mère… »

« C'est difficile de rater de toute façon, » Dit Harry, regardant de nouveau la couverture. « Je veux dire, sa _robe_ –

Hermione bondit pour s'emparer du livre mais Harry le tint hors de son atteinte. « Oho. Pas avant d'avoir eu un meilleur aperçu. »

« Quelle histoire était-elle en train de lire ? » demanda Ron, pendant que Harry esquivait la main d'Hermione, riant maintenant.

« On dirait un marque-page – ici – »

« _Rend_-moi ça, Harry » Souffla Hermione, mais il fut trop rapide, il sauta sur la table et tint le livre hors de sa portée, pendant que Ron la retenait par les épaules, ricanant.

« Lis à haute voix ! » Cria-t-il.

Harry l'ouvrit d'un coup et chercha la première phrase complète et dit « Ici, celle-ci par Salacia elle-même. Ecoutez… »

« Ce n'est _pas drôle_ » protesta Hermione, mais Ron tint bon pendant qu'Harry ajusta ses lunettes et commença à lire.

« 'Damien tomba sur le somptueux lit, attirant son amant avec lui. Alors qu'ils s'enlaçaient là sur les draps de satin, peau contre peau, chair contre chair' – oh, ça devient bien – 'Damien senti un tremblement sous sa peau, une étincelle qui pouvait bientôt devenir une flamme…' »

« Merlin » Bafouilla Ron, riant. Hermione essaya de s'éloigner, mais devait se calmer pour couvrir ses yeux d'une main pendant qu'Harry continuait de lire.

« 'Ils bougèrent et se touchèrent, caressant leurs corps musclés avec des mains affamées ; un homme poussa un cri, et ensuite l'autre, et…' »

Harry s'arrêta et cligna des yeux et alors, très lentement, il relu la phrase pour lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Ron.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui, agitant le livre désespérément. « N'as-tu pas entendu ce que je viens de lire ? »

« Eh bien, oui, mais cont – » Ron écarquilla les yeux « _Oh._ »

Harry baissa les yeux, finissant ce qu'il avait commencé.

« '…et toutes les bougies dans la pièce s'enflammèrent, environnant Damien et Nicol dans une lueur brillante pendant que leur passion croissait encore, encore et encore' ». Il arriva à la fin du paragraphe, déglutit difficilement et sourit faiblement. « Mon dieu, Hermione. »

Elle leva le bras, cette fois prenant avec succès le livre des doigts d'Harry. « Je ne vous parlerai plus jamais de livre à aucun de vous deux désormais. » Dit-elle.

Harry sauta de la table avec un léger bruit, la suivant alors qu'elle filait à travers la pièce pour, probablement, se cacher. « Hé, Hermione… tu sais qu'on plaisante… »

« Je suis sure que vous pensez que c'est très drôle. »

« Ben, tu lis une – »

Elle se retourna et soudainement il y eu un demi sourire sur son visage qui fit tout de suite Harry s'arrêter. « Histoire sur deux garçons ? Est-ce que ça vous ennuie ? »

« Je… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Regarde comme tu rougis, Ron ! » Dit-elle, lui dirigeant le livre. « Depuis que tu réalise ce qu'il y avait dans cette histoire…»

Ron bredouilla de nouveau. « J'était juste – juste que tu lis ça – »

« Bien, parce que les filles n'ont pas le droit de penser à des choses qui sont sexy, non ? »

Ron se tourna vers Harry. « Comment cette conversation a pu tourner aussi rapidement ? »

Harry le regarda, ne trouvant pas les mots. « Parce que… C'est Hermione ? »

Sans voix, Ron se retourna vers leur amie alors qu'elle continuait sa tirade.

« Tu vois, je _savais_ que tu réagirais mal ; c'est pourquoi j'ai caché le livre. Tu es tout prêt à le juger parce c'est – »

« Pas du tout comme toi ? »

Hermione le fusilla du regard. « Juste parce que je suis une fille ne signifie pas que je ne peux pas être – je veux dire, honnêtement, qu'est-ce que _vous_ lisez dans vos dortoirs ? Des exemplaires de Playwizard ? Ça au moins ça a un peu plus de goût – »

Harry leva a nouveau le livre, sa couverture en face d'Hermione. Ses lèvres se contractèrent.

« Ben, » dit-elle « au moins c'est _littéraire_. »

« Par _quelques_ définitions ! » Dit Ron, a demi riant. Finalement Hermione soupira et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

« Très bien, ce n'est pas la meilleure histoire mise sur papier. Mais… » Elle rougit un peu. « _C'est_… et bien… c'est sexy. »

Harry, qui n'avait jamais entendu Hermione parler de quelque chose relié au sexe, rougit un peu lui-même. Ron avait juste l'air fasciné, d'une certaine manière faiblement épouvanté.

« Tu es – mais deux gars ? »

Elle renifla. « Je savais que vous agiriez bizarrement à ce sujet. Il n'y a absolument rien de spécial avec deux hommes amoureux. »

Harry cligna des yeux. « Mais tu trouves ça sexy. »

Elle lui donna un de ces regards aiguisés qui rappelaient à Harry être scruté par McGonagall en classe – qui était _vraiment_ celle qu'il ne voulait pas être en train de penser pendant cette conversation. « Oui. Et pourquoi pas toi ? »

Ron et Harry se regardèrent, les deux clairement en train de chercher leurs mots. « On… on ne… »

Ron pointa Harry du doigt au même moment que Harry le pointa du doigt. « Nous sommes juste des potes, je veux dire ; on ne… »

« …n'est pas comme ça avec les autres gars – »

« …vraiment. »

Le sourire d'Hermione devint très, très dangereux alors qu'ils trébuchaient sur les phrases de l'autre.

« Et n'ai-je jamais suggéré que vous étiez attiré l'un de l'autre ? Ou êtes-vous arrivé à cette conclusion tous seuls ? »

Ron, qui était rouge brillant maintenant, déglutit.

Hermione de leva à nouveau. « Vraiment, J'aimerais vous voir _prouver_ que vous penser que c'est normal pour deux garçons c'être ensemble. Votre parole sur l'idée ne me convient pas vraiment. »

« Ca veut pas dire qu'on… doit… » Ron fit une pause. « …Te _donner_ notre parole d'une… tu vois… manière 'embrassante', hein ? »

Hermione de dit rien. Elle continua juste à lui sourire.

« Je crois vraiment que c'est ce qu'elle veut dire, Ron. » L'informa Harry, se sentant sombrer.

« C'est facile » Dit Hermione, inclinant un peu sa tête alors qu'elle ricanait. « Vous mettez juste vos lèvres ensemble… »

« Tu ne vas nous laisser sortir de cette pièce avant qu'on le fasse n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Ron faiblement.

Hermione secoua sa tête. « Je peux appliquer un charme de fermeture permanent sur cette porte si rapidement que vous n'auriez pas le temps de cligner des yeux. Alors vous pouvez tout aussi bien le faire. »

« Tu es le diable » Lui dit Ron.

« J'ai eu beaucoup d'expérience à voir les sortes de gamineries que vous faites. » dit-elle. « Maintenant vraiment. C'est une si petite chose… »

« Pourrais-tu peut-être verrouiller la porte avant que quelqu'un _entre _? » Demanda Harry nerveusement. Hermione rit.

« Personne n'entrera. Ils sont tous dehors à s'amuser au soleil. C'est pourquoi je restais ici avec le livre. »

« Tu voulais être seule avec lui ? » Dit Ron, la voix étranglée.

Hermione frappa ses bras avec le livre, à quoi il murmura très doucement « Oh »

« Ecoute » Dit Harry, se tournant vers lui. « On peut aussi en finir avec ça. »

Le visage de Ron était une étude intéressante, simultanément embarrassé et d'accord. Il traîna les pieds en avant de quelques pas, regarda Harry, à nouveau Hermione et finalement à Harry, pendant qu'il faisait un sourire tremblotent. « Ok. Hum… »

Il se pencha un peu en avant ; Harry aussi. Et ensuite après quelques inclinaisons hésitantes, ils se précipitèrent assez vite pour fracasser les lunettes d'Harry dans le nez de Ron pendant qu'ils piquaient leurs lèvres et se retirèrent.

Hermione, vit Harry une fois qu'il eu essuyé ses lunettes, se tenait là avec ses bras croisés, frappant d'un pied et paraissant pas du tout convaincue.

« Pas de doute que Cho n'était pas impressionnée. » Dit-elle sèchement.

« Hé – ! »

Elle s'avança en deux pas décisif, s'arrêta devant Harry et dit « C'est comme _ça_ qu'il faut faire. »

Elle s'inclina et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, d'un touché rapide mais doux et calme ; C'était aussi juste un petit peu plus qu'amical, assez pour que les nerfs d'Harry frissonnent partout jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retire. Il déglutit dans un souffle, clignant des yeux.

« Maintenant, » Dit Hermione à Ron. « Tu essaies. »

Sans un autre mot, Ron prit sa main, la rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa solidement sur les lèvres.

Harry regarda avec une fascination grandissante – et, admettant, une bouffée de chaleur grandissante – pendant que Ron pencha sa tête et tira Hermione, surprise, plus près, ouvra même un petit peu ses lèvres, ce qu'Harry n'avait pas osé faire. A la fin, ils étaient les deux essoufflés.

« Comment c'était ? » Demanda Ron éventuellement, ses yeux agrandis et sa voix rauque.

Le sourire d'Hermione était faible, et un peu niais. Il lui prit un long moment pour dire quelque chose. « En fait… je voulais dire que tu l'embrasse, lui… » Dit-elle, de mots anormalement rapides.

Ron rit dans un souffle. « Mais t'as aimé, non ? » Demanda-t-il.

Tremblant un peu, Hermione acquiesça. Le sourire de Ron en retour ressemblait horriblement à celui appartenant à Fred ou George.

« Alors tu ne m'en voudra vraiment pas si je fais ça ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Et sans avertissement, il tira Harry plus proche.

Harry arriva avec un halètement et l'envie de le repousser mais Ron avait vraiment pratiqué son Quidditch et avait une poigne très forte sur les bras d'Harry. Il rentra dans le corps de son ami et prit une inspiration avant que Ron l'embrasse – fermement cette fois et avec un léger touché de sa langue sur la lèvre supérieure d'Harry.

Harry se relaxa, il n'y avait apparemment rien d'autre à faire. En plus, il pensa après quelques secondes qu'il y avait quelque chose de presque réconfortant, d'une manière bizarre, d'être tenu comme ça, par quelqu'un qui, il en était sur, ne s'attendait à rien, ne demanderait rien de plus au-delà de ce défi – et qu'il connaissait mieux que personne, appréciait mieux que personne, qui était si chaud contre lui et si près…

Ron le repoussa après – et bien, qui sait combien de temps. Harry cligna des yeux à travers des lunettes embuées et vit que les joues de Ron étaient rouges et ses lèvres toujours ouvertes, sa langue traçant anxieusement dessus, avant qu'il avale. « Ça va ? » demanda-t-il à Harry, paraissant nerveux.

Harry avala aussi. « Hum » Sa voix sonnait trop essoufflée, il remarqua. Et ils étaient toujours horriblement proche l'un de l'autre. « Ouais. Bien… »

Il y eu un léger étouffement de quelque part très proche.

Harry se tourna, se dégageant gentiment des mains de Ron et regarda Hermione, qui avait tout regardé. Elle était maintenant aussi rouge qu'ils étaient les deux. Ron lui sourit de côté alors qu'il disait. « Alors, t'as aimé ça ? »

Hermione lança un regard de coté, riant un peu. « Je… et bien. »

Ron regarda Harry, lui fit un clin d'œil et mit un bras autour de ses épaules. « Je crois que nous avons vraiment trouvé quelque chose à propos de notre Hermione. »

Un coin de l'esprit d'Harry se demanda si il venait juste de presser sa hanche et sa cuisse contre celles de Ron exprès. Mais tout ce qu'il dit fut « Je pense que tu as raison. »

« Tu crois qu'elle voudrait nous joindre ici ? »

Harry regarda Ron faire un clin d'œil à Hermione cette fois et ricana « ça vaut le – »

Le mot « coup » se perdit quelque part sous un étouffement quand Hermione s'avança, donna un léger coup dans l'épaule de Ron en châtiment à sa taquinerie, puis embrassa Harry – et soupira dans sa bouche quand Ron se pelotonna derrière elle, embrassant ses cheveux et faisant courir une main sur son cou. Quand elle se tourna et l'embrassa aussi –pour _quelque_ temps –Ron gémit franchement.

« Je crois qu'on a pas besoin de lui demander après tout » arriva-t-il à dire quand Hermione se retira. « La vache… »

Harry, dont la conscience semblait partir vers le sud, acquiesça silencieusement.

Et entre les caresses et la main de Ron descendant hésitante vers le sein d'Hermione – Elle fit un petit son qui prouva que c'était une partie très dangereuse – ils trouvèrent leur chemin vers la banquette où ils s'affalèrent sous une flaque de lumière, confortablement enchevêtrés.

« Je me sens bien » Marmonna Ron dans les cheveux d'Hermione pendant que celle-ci caressait gentiment l'arrière de sa tête. « Juste une question cependant … »

Hermione, qui regardait la main d'Harry dériver de sa cuisse à celle de Ron et revenir, souffla « Mmhh ? »

« Où est-ce que tu as _eu_ ce livre ? »

Harry attendit pour sentir son rire alors qu'elle disait « En fait, Ron… C'est celui de ta sœur. »

Un regard stupéfié traversa le visage de Ron ; Il toussa pendant cinq bonnes secondes avant qu'Harry lui donne un rapide et impulsif baiser pour le faire taire. Ensuite ils s'attaquèrent à Hermione dans une tempête de chatouillis et bisous, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous en train de glousser trop fort pour voir qui touchait qui, ou qui déboutonna la blouse d'Hermione, ou qui souffla « Je t'aime, tu sais » dans l'oreille d'Harry…

Et ça, pensa-t-il alors qu'il se perdait dans un autre baiser ardent, était probablement pour le meilleur.

* * *

Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues évidemment ! ;) 


End file.
